Futari wa Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash
Futari wa Pretty Cure Spiral Heart Splash is the fifth next generation season and 11th fanseries created by hickmanm. Plot Years after the defeat of Goyan and the world was restored to normal, Goyan has resurrected and seeks revenge on the Splah Star cures however: the girls have lost their powers of Precure! Now the fate of the world rests in the daughters of the Precure: Hyuuga Hana/Cure Bud and Mishou Megumi/Cure Wing. Characters Cures Main Hyuuga Hana/Cure Bud - the lead cure. Like her mother, she is sporty but she is also good at school. She is also the student council president of her school. Her cure alter ego is Cure Bud, the heart of the flowers and her theme colour is pink. Mishou Megumi/Cure Wing - the more elegant of the duo. Like her mother, she is good at school and art but she doesn't get high grades. Along with Hana, she is part of the student council however she is only the vice-president. Her cure alter ego is Cure Wing, the heart of the sky and her theme colour is purple. Mirai Lucia/Cure Shine - a transfer student and twin sister of Mirai Lyra. She is quite shy however she loves to sing. Her cure alter ego is Cure Shine, the luminescent light of the sun and her theme colour is yellow. She and her sister are in fact the reincarnations of Princess Filia. Mirai Lyra/Cure Breeze - a transfer student and twin sister of Mirai Lucia. She is quite strict and takes her studies seriously. Although she may be smart and serious, inside of her is a childish nature. Her cure alter ego is Cure Breeze, the shimmering wind of the earth and her theme colour is blue. She and her sister are in fact the reincarnations of Princess Filia. Supporting Hyuuga Saki - Hana's mother and the lead cure on the previous precure team. In episode 25, along with Mai, she reunites with Flappi and regains her powers to transform into Cure Bloom/Cure Bright Mishou Mai - Megumi's mother and Saki's partner in the previous precure team. In episode 25, along with Saki, she reunites with Choppi and regains her powers to transform into Cure Egret/Cure Windy Mascots Main Blossom - Flappi and Choppi's oldest daughter and the transformation partner for Hana. Cloud - Flappi and Choppi's youngest son and the transformation partner for Megumi. Moon - Moop's son and the transformation partner for Lucia Gale - Foop's daughter and the transformation partner for Lyra Supporting Flappi - Blossom and Cloud's father and Saki's partner to transform into Cure Bloom Choppi - Blossom and Cloud's mother and Mai's partner to transform into Cure Egret Moop - Moon's father and Saki's partner to transform into Cure Bright Foop - Foop's daughter and Mai's partner to transform into Cure Windy Supporting Characters Mirai Lily - Lucia and Lyra's mother. Kiryuu Michiru - One of the antagonists from the original season who had a change of heart along with her sister, Kiryuu Kaoru, half way through the season. Kiryuu Kaoru - One of the antagonists from the original season who had a change of heart along with her sister, Kiryuu Michiru, half way through the season. Princess Filia - The ruler of the land of fountains and spirit of the World Tree. Prior to the season's start, she was defeated by Goyan and was reincarnated on Earth as 2 separate girls. She sometimes appears in Hana's dreams telling her what's going to happen in the future. Items Crystal Heart Wand - The transformation item for Cure Bud and Cure Wing. Bud and Wing also use them for individual attacks. Prism Star Wand - The transformation item for Cure Shine and Cure Breeze. Shine and Breeze also use them for individual attacks. Diamond Spirals - The main collectable items of the season. They come in 9 different colours and each one represents a different thing: red (which represents love), orange (which represents warmth and brilliance), yellow (which represents hope and faith), green (which represents protection), blue (which represents beauty), purple (which represents creativity), white (which represents purity), black (which represents elegance) and pink (which represents friendship). The Diamond Spirals are also used during battles to aid the cures. There are 5 of each resulting in 45 Diamond Spirals. Spiral Chest - Where the Diamond Spirals reside in. Trivia * Unlike the original season, this season contains two extra cures if you don't count Michiru and Kaoru. Gallery Hyuuga Hana.png Category:Hickmanmseries Category:Series Category:Hickmanmnextgeneration Category:Pretty Cure Next Generation series Category:Hickmanm